


Cherries 'n Cream

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-01
Updated: 2001-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By request from Snapdragon. After the war is over, there's more time to concentrate on the pleasurable side of life. </p><p>(Posting OLD fics off my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries 'n Cream

Duo bounced from window to window, his eyes wide and sparkling, face plastered against the glass as he exclaimed over the wares of each new shop. Heero merely shifted the heavy bags he carried to a better grip and shook his head at his overeager lover. Even now, years after his hungry days on the streets of L2, Duo still treated shopping trips like a treat beyond compare.

"Heero! Heero, look at this!" Duo was bouncing up and down in front of a large display window, looking like a little kid in front of a candy store. Before Heero could catch up to him to see what had caught his attention, he was off again, hovering in front of a new shop. "Oh, Heero! Man, check this out!"

Heero permitted a small smile to cross his face. "Duo, you're such a baka," he muttered, but his voice held a fond tone.

Duo grinned widely at him. "Yeah, but that's why you love me, ne?" he replied, stretching and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hai," Heero answered, shifting the heavy bags once again. "Remind me again why I'm carrying all of this, and your arms are free?"

Duo laughed. "Well, there's only two bags, and I wouldn't want you to be unbalanced, buddy." Heero snorted at the American's twisted logic. Before he could answer, Duo was halfway down the street again, laughing and smiling at the strangers around him. People instinctively smiled back, as the braided boy brought joy and cheerfulness with him wherever he went.

As Heero followed him down the street, the Japanese ex-Gundam pilot reflected on the changes Duo had wrought in his own life. Two years ago, during the war, he'd have told anyone who asked that he didn't expect to live to see the peace he was fighting for. Not because, as most people thought, he expected to die in the fighting - he was confident enough of his abilities that he didn't think the enemy could truly take him down.

No, he had never expected to see peace, because he had planned to kill himself once the war was over. When the fighting was done, and his involvement was no longer necessary to insure peace, it had been his intention to sacrifice himself along with his Gundam.

But a certain violet-eyed, long-haired baka had somehow managed to worm his way into the Perfect Soldier's heart, lodging there and clinging with a grip stronger than Gundanium, refusing to be shaken loose. Heero had tried everything he could think of, from ignoring Duo to hitting him, from yelling at him to coldly telling him that their relationship had been nothing more than 'stress relief'.

But Duo was more persistent than Heero had given him credit for. He'd somehow seen beneath the hardened shell Heero showed the world, to the vulnerable, lonely child deep within. He'd ridden out the storm of hatred and denial, until even Heero had been forced to admit that he simply couldn't live without Duo by his side.

And when the peace had come, Duo had latched on to the ex-Wing pilot and refused to let go, dragging him home to L2 and forcing him to realize that there was indeed a life beyond the mission.

Now, nearly two years after the Mariemeia incident, the peace was still unbroken. Duo and his friend Hirde had joined the Sweepers, a team of people dedicated to finding and recycling Mobile Suit parts. Heero was a network computer security consultant for the top companies in space - a job Quatre had first given him out of sympathy, but which had grown into a surprisingly satisfying life for Heero. He enjoyed the challenge of making a computer impossible to crack, even by someone with his talents. It was an impossible task, of course - there is always a way to crack a code, as he knew better than anyone - but he genuinely enjoyed the attempt.

A cry of outrage interrupted his musings, and he glanced up to see a portly shopkeeper chasing after two small, dirty street children, his round race red with fury and effort as he tried to keep up with the nimble urchins. "Stop, thieves!" He yelled, his jowls shaking with the movement.

One of the children tripped and fell abruptly, and the other stopped to help his - her? With all the dirt, it was hard to tell - friend scramble to his feet. For a moment, it looked as the shopkeeper would surely nab his quarry.

Then, with a loud crash, a nearby empty stall abruptly came tumbling down into the man's path. Boards and bricks were scattered everywhere, impeding the shopkeeper's progress and allowing the street brats time a chance to scramble into the alleys. Heero and the shopkeeper both knew it was a fruitless effort to try to find the children in the warrens of L2's back streets.

Cursing, the shopkeeper glared at Duo, who stood beside the ruined stall, innocently blinking at the mess. "Oh, did I do that?" He queried, tongue-in-cheek. "I'm sorry, I was just leaning against the wall. I guess it wasn't stable enough." Heero, who had clearly seen his lover push the stall into the shopkeeper's way, fought to keep his laughter from showing on his face.

Grumbling, the shopkeeper turned to waddle back to his produce store. Heero shook his head. "Was that really necessary?" He asked as he drew abreast of Duo once again.

Duo grinned unrepentantly. "All they had was a couple of loaves of bread. It's not gonna hurt that guy's business any, and it's probably the first food they've had all day." He shrugged, and wandered off down the street again, hands in his pockets, whistling tunelessly. Heero sighed and followed him.

"Ne! Heero! Mite!" Duo was now hovering over a market stall that had baskets of fresh fruits of various kinds. "They've got fresh cherries! I haven't had cherries in ages!" He scooped up a small basket of the tart fruits and dug into his pocket for money.

"Duo, our fridge isn't working, remember?" Heero reminded him. "They'll just go bad."

Duo's eyes sparkled mischievously, and Heero tensed, recognizing the look that meant the other teen was likely about to get into trouble. "We'll just have to eat them all tonight then, ne?" He turned to the elderly owner of the stall. "Ne, ojosan, do you have any whip cream? Or know where I can get some?"

Giggling at the flattery by such a handsome young man, the lady nodded and gestured to a small refrigeration unit at the back of her stall. Grinning widely, Duo paid for a tub of that, too, then merrily hauled Heero off down the street.

"Come ON, Heero, I wanna get home and out of this heat! I wanna eat my cherries!" Grumbling about foolish, long-haired idiots, Heero followed with a smile on his face.

 

* * *

Duo stretched mightily as he finished putting away the last of the groceries, and Heero winced in sympathy as his back cracked loudly. "MAN! That feels good. I just love shopping trips, don't you, Heero? There's always so much to see in the stores. New stuff in the markets, in the store windows, and lots of chances to trip up fat shopkeepers. Geez, that guy today was really huge, huh? Must like to dip into his own wares. Those kids sure picked the right one to rob!" Spinning once in place with his arms outstretched, Duo wound up facing Heero with a grin on his face.

"Ne, Heero? What say we eat up those cherries now, huh? You like cherries, right?"

Heero watched as his lover struggled with the seal on the tub of whip cream. "I don't know. I've never had them before."

Duo stopped and goggled at him. "You - you've never had CHERRIES before? Man, Heero, what planet are you FROM, anyway?" Grabbing the cherries, whip cream, and his lover's hand, Duo forcibly moved them to the bedroom.

Heero was amused by all of this. "Duo, you know I've never had a chance to do a lot of things. But why do we have to be in the bedroom to eat the cherries?"

Duo grinned wickedly. "You'll see. Here, try one." He popped one of the small, round fruits into Heero's mouth, and the other teen bit down on it reflexively.

"OH!" Heero started as the tart taste flooded his senses, the juice washing over his tongue and cooling the back of his throat. "Those are really good!" He reached for another, but Duo pulled the basket out of arm's length.

"Nuh-uh, there aren't very many of them, so we gotta make 'em last. Here." He dipped another of the fruits into the tub of whip cream, then offered it to Heero. He pulled it away again when Heero tried to use his hand to take the offering, and, smiling, Heero opened his mouth and allowed Duo to deposit the treat.

The tart juice exploded against his tastebuds again, tempered this time by the sweet coolness of the whip cream. The combination was nearly intoxicating, and Heero blinked, mildly stunned. "Remind me to listen to your suggestions more often," he murmured, and Duo laughed.

"I wish I had that on tape, so I could play it back for you later," he remarked, still chuckling.

"I still don't see why we had to do this in the bedroom, though," Heero commented, reaching for another cherry.

Duo slapped his hand away. "You'll find out in just a second." Setting the basket and tub on the floor, he tackled Heero, catching the ex-soldier by surprise and sending them both tumbling to the bed. Tugging at Heero's t-shirt, Duo grinned. "Off with the clothing. I'm gonna teach you the RIGHT way to eat cherries and whip cream."

Beginning to get an idea of what his ever-creative lover had in mind, Heero willingly allowed himself to be divested of his shirt and pants. Once he had Heero stripped to his satisfaction, and was similarly unclothed himself, Duo retrieved the tub and basket.

Scooping up the frothy whip cream with three fingers, Duo spread the cool substance over Heero's chest. The Japanese boy squirmed a little at the sensation, but let Duo do as he pleased, earning him a sexy smile. The American continued to dab the cream onto his lover's chest and abdomen, teasing gently at his nipples and tickling his stomach gently.

He then upended the basket of cherries, watching in glee as the small fruits tumbled over Heero's body. Shoving them around with the tip of one finger, Duo arranged them artistically, fluffing the cream up around them. Heero held still, holding his breath as well.

Duo sat back on his heels, regarding his work with a critical eye. Nodding in satisfaction, he scrambled off the bed. "Where are you going, baka?" Heero demanded irately.

"To get the camera," Duo replied, turning from digging through a drawer with said implement in hand. "Smile nice, Hee-chan!" Grinning at his scowling lover, Duo snapped several photographs.

"Duo..." Heero threatened.

"I know, I know - 'omae o korosu.' Don't worry, I'm done now." Abandoning the camera, Duo bounced back over, standing with his hands on his hips, his erection swaying gently with his motion. Heero's eyes tracked over Duo's golden, well-muscled body, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Straddling Heero's hips with his knees, Duo leaned over the other boy and grinned at him. "You look good enough to eat, Hee-chan." So saying, he bent his head and lapped at Heero's nipples, getting a mouthful of whip cream and a cherry in the process.

Heero groaned as his lover's expert mouth worked against his sensitive skin; tongue flicking lightly and teeth nibbling gently to create the maximum amount of sensation. Duo picked up a cherry between his teeth, and offered it to Heero via a kiss.

The tart taste of the cherry, sweet taste of whip cream, and intoxicating taste that was all Duo, combined to send Heero reeling. His hands rose to grip Duo's shoulders as his tongue hunted for every last bit of that incredible taste.

Duo pulled away, panting a bit. "You like that taste, huh? I thought you might." He bent his head once more, trailing his tongue across Heero's chest. The ex-pilot groaned and arched his back, encouraging his lover.

Duo continued to clean Heero's chest with his tongue, every so often leaning up for a kiss and sharing the sweet, sweet taste. Heero was panting with lust by the time Duo was done with him, and Duo wasn't in much better shape.

"Heero... god, forget the cherries, YOU taste incredible!" Duo moaned, licking at the edge of Heero's navel. Heero groaned and clutched at him, holding him tightly against his body.

"Duo. Duo!" The braided teen wormed his way further down his lover's body, to engulf his erection in his mouth. Heero cried out and thrust himself up into that sweet warmth, his fingers clenched tightly in Duo's hair. The other boy set up a rhythm that soon had Heero trembling on the edge of release - then he pulled away abruptly, leaving Heero to flounder.

"What..." he groaned as Duo slid two well-lubricated fingers deep inside his body, absently wondering just when Duo had taken the time to prepare himself. Then it didn't matter any more, as those fingers stroked that sweet, sweet spot deep inside him, and all he could think of was the incredible pleasure he felt.

"Heero - Heero, I need you," Duo whispered in his ear, his breath hot against Heero's skin.

"Then take me," Heero replied, arching into Duo's caress and spreading his legs in a blatant invitation.

Duo groaned and removed his fingers, quickly replacing them with his hard length at Heero's entrance. The throbbing head, slick with lubricant, slid easily past that tight ring of muscle, and both boys cried out softly at the sensation as he thrust home, deep inside his lover's body.

Duo paused for a moment, supporting himself with his arms, staring deep into Heero's cobalt eyes. "I love you, Heero," he murmured, as he began to thrust.

Heero arched into the motion, trying to force Duo deeper inside him. Wrapping his arms and legs around his lover, he returned the intense stare. "Dai suki, Duo. Itsumo."

With a cry, Duo's face contorted as he came, thrusting wildly into Heero. Bringing one hand down to wrap around Heero's erection, he pumped twice before Heero came as well, his thick seed spurting across their chests and mixing with the last of the whip cream.

Spent, his body trembling in ecstasy, Duo collapsed onto Heero, murmuring "I love you" over and over again. Caressing his lover's back, Heero held him tightly.

"Duo..." he muttered, shifting the other boy to a more comfortable position against his chest.

"Ah?" Duo murmured sleepily. "Hee-chan, you're all sticky." He giggled.

Heero sighed softly. "Who's fault is that?" He took a lazy swipe at the mess on his chest with one hand, and succeeded only in smearing it further. He shook his head as he took in the sheets - they'd have to clean them before they could sleep in them tonight. "Duo..."

Duo raised his head, to see a glint of laughter in his normally stoic lover's eyes. "Let's get cherries again sometime, okay?"

Chuckling, Duo rested his head against Heero's chest, content to listen to the steady heartbeat forever. "Hai. Let's do that."


End file.
